


Cat-ch Me If You Can

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, chat gets flustered, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>“Real smooth, tripping over air.”  - Cocoacandycorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-ch Me If You Can

“Come on, Minou, I thought you were faster than that!” Ladybug called out, laughing as she leaped away from him once again.

Every once in awhile, when the city was quiet and there was no sign of an impending akuma attack, Ladybug and Chat Noir would engage in a great chase across Paris. Both were quick, there was no doubt about that, but Ladybug tended to be more agile. So, while she could catch Chat Noir no problem, he sometimes had difficulty catching her. 

Touching down right next to where she had been, he yelled out a reply, “My Lady, I am as fast as I’ve always been! I think you’re just getting faster!”

He stalked forward, getting ready to leap after her once again, but found himself lurching forward as he tripped. He closed his eyes to brace for impact, but rather than the rough brick he was sure he’d been heading for, he met the strong embrace of his lady. He smiled a bit, relaxing and rubbing his head into her. Leave it to his lady and her quick reflexes to catch him when it wasn’t her turn.

“Real smooth, tripping over air,” she said, chuckling. She ran her fingers through his hair, getting a purr in response.

“But of course, everything I do is smooth and suave, Lovebug,” he said, looking up at her and winking.

“Are you sure about that, Kitty?” Giving him a wink and mischievous grin of her own, she grabbed his face and bent down, planting a small kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

When she pulled back, she released him and leaped away, only looking back to see his face aflame.

“Yep, real smooth,” she laughed. “Now come on, you’ve still got a ‘Bug to catch!” Not waiting for a response she threw out her yo-yo and flew away, knowing that her partner would follow. He always did.


End file.
